ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sirrush
Successful duo w/ 2 99BSTs, 1 w/ DG/MC, the other with just MC (We didn't have access to more atmas at the time). Used Falcor with DG BST tanking. Didn't melee at all and used no pet food. Pulled down the hill to avoid links. * Soloed as 90MNK/DNC. Fairly straightforward. Built up finishing moves before fight. Used atmas VV/RR/GH. Victory Smites for over 3K. Got 3 WS in and then he died. If he gets too many hits in from the start of the fight you will need a temp item or 2. I used Chakra and a lucid potion I. After that build TP and gogogo. -Lockeness Unicorn 5/6/2011 * Relatively easy fight as 90NIN/45WAR. RR, VV, and mounted champion atmas. Didn't need any meds. Killed, dropped nothing but Lizard Egg. Not too hard, but spams Snowball and Fireball. -Selecia Asura 9/14/2010 Killed with 3 very well geared BST .tough fight lots of kiting between "call beast".droped the danger grip last time we killed (cap@80 at time of writing)have managed to solo him since 85cap .every temp item i could lay my hands on used and still a tough fight''(Previously unsigned comment left by User:Diddsey 9/16/2010)'' Unsuccessfully attempted BST BLM duo. Double-attacked for 460 + 553 as soon as it was popped. Hits for about 230-330 against a level 85 Nazuna with lots of pet PDT gear and has no trouble hitting DipperYuly consistently. Attacks extremely fast with very high accuracy and double-attack proc rate, resisted grav and ES sleep II, and has above average movespeed. --Zuri 20:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Killed with PLD RDM DNC BST THF, he does a 2hr animation to swap elements and starts on fire. 7-10 min fight, make sure to pull down the cliff to avoid links. Using Fatso for Acid mist works well. --Sakuraryong 11:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Killed with 2x NIN/DNC and RDM/WHM with difficulty, was a tough fight and he dropped just nothing. --MC1987 08:32, November 15, 2010 (GMT +1) Solo often on NIN/DNC, don't fight him on Fires/Iceday, keep him blinded - Hova * Soloed quick and easy with 90 DNC/NIN in full evasion gear. Used atma of gnarled horn and atma of mounted champion. --Pmsandblades 22:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Just soloed on 90BST/NIN using Dipper. Incredibly easy fight, had no issues at all, used only one Zeta. Atmas - RR, Mounted Champion and Impenetrable. Went 1/1 on KI and got grip and two BST legs. TP moves hurt me, if I got into yellow I simply ran out of range for a few seconds till the Atma's healed me, then carried on. At the most a 5 minute fight. - Hiryo. Cerberus 17/01/11 Solo THF/NIN 90. (Atmas: Gnarled Horn, Plaguebringer, Alpha/Omega) Very easy fight, He did not even hit me once with a melee attack. The only danger here is Fireball/Snowball. Each hit me for around 250 and he did it x2 every time. I simply let my regen atma heal me between his rounds of casting. Used a lucid potion when he used snowball 6 times in about 1 minute. Aiburn 16:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd as 90BLU/45DNC. PDT gear used was: Shamshir +2 (the -10 PDT one obviously), Genbu's Shield, Louhi's Mask, Twilight Torque, Ethereal Earring (yes I know this does not actually reduce damage but it dramatically helps keep MP up), Darksteel Harness, Jelly Ring, Patronus Ring, Cheviot Cape, Warwolf Belt. As for the other slots, I had Mavi Tayt +1, Mavi Tathlum, the Serpentes Armor Set, and Brutal Earring. For atmas, I went w/: Atma of the Mounted Champion, Atma of the Heavens, Atma of the Impenetrable. As for the key spells to win, I used: Quadratic Continuum as main damage output, Magic Barrier to deal w/ his WS's (at 414 Blue Magic Skill I have a strong enough shield to eat up both of his back-to-back WS's, even w/ out swapping out Jelly Ring), Regeneration to massively boost my overall Regen tick, Battery Charge, Animating Wail, Plenilune Embrace (only had to use this once, my Regen rate plus Drain Samba II kept my HP full 90% of the time), Corrosive Ooze to weaken his attacks (this effect lasts much longer than Demoralizing Roar's effect imho so less of a hassle to have to always recast it), Actinic Burst for emergencies, Saline Coat (had this set cause I was unsure how well Magic Barrier would preform, but even w/ out Saline Coat on, Magic Barrier was more than enough to handle the WS's damage), Cocoon and finally Head Butt though I never even bothered to use it. As for my stats, I had 76VIT+115, 746 defense (Tavnazian Taco's were used). Now, for the fight: I kept Drain Samba II up full time, as well as Regeneration/Battery Charge/Animating Wail/Cocoon/Magic Barrier, as well as keeping Corrosive Ooze on him full time. Basically I just fought normally after that, and only self SC'd Distortion once cause I was unsure if I could afford losing TP for Waltz's, but looking back at the fight, I certainly coulda afforded to spam spells to end this fight much sooner (whole fight took about ~10mins; not an efficient way to seal farm this NM but certainly doable, I mainly did this to see if it was even possible). But overall, so long as you keep Drain Samba II/Regeneration up, you'll be golden; he only hit me for ~70 damage, and w/ Samba, Regeneration/Regen atmas/Serpentes Armor Set, I had 46 Regen/tick +12 Samaba HP drains, so ya, you can easily keep HP up until he gets lucky w/ crit hits, than you can just Waltz your HP back and keep fighting normally. Like I said, certainly not an efficient way to farm him but certainly doable and it was a very easy/fun fight to do. RedDragon08 15:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Titan server Soloed Sirrush with Dipper yuly. Used Atma of the ducal guard/ Razed Ruins/ Mounted champion. Had anwig salade with Pet: Dmg taken -10% with haste 5%, and also had two Guichard's axe with Pet: -8% PDT. All I did was send dipper yuly on it and meleed till I got to low hp then backed off till HP regen got me back to a safer HP number. No pet food used or anything, very simple fight. BST90/DNC45 solo - pretty much same equipment as above, cept my axes are -10% each. I was also rocking pet acc/att+ wardecors, herders subligar, bst torque and crappy ruby earring i got out of a chest or something with some pet atk+. (my pet set isn't awesome). anyway, after finally getting a molt, i popped the NM. this guy hits hard and he dropped me from 100% to almost 75% within seconds of popping it, but once pet got on him, was fine. For the fight, i ran off the cliff a short distance to the west, and heeled pet. once pet stops (i used dipper), don't move. the NM will assume it's maximum melee range (this is important). Without moving, have the pet attack again. if you did this right, both pet and NM will be at max melee range (about 5 units apart). Now roll around directly behind the NM and keep backing up until you are max melee range aswell. This should put you about 9.9 units away from your pet, putting you safely out of AoE range from fireball/snowball (unlike the above poster). This allows you to DD and, with proper use of snarl, you'll never take 1 point of damage. Since it was my first fight I used Ducal/ Mounted champ/ and Lion. this gave me roughly -97% pet PDT and about -60% MDT, so dipper was taking ~20dmg/hit and 100-150 from fire/snowball usually 108 though, was fairly accurate, but misses enough that the 20/tick from MC is more than enough to keep this well within the range of a joke fight. Didn't need to use reward or items. It does take a few minutes to kill though. If i fight solo again, i'd swap out Lion for VV, RR or even Gnarled Horn to increase DPS though as pet still had 40%+ HP after the fight. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 10:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Unsuccessfully soloed as 99 BST/PUP and Hare Familiar. Pet died in 1 hit after using Reward and Run Wild. Luckily I was able to run to zone before I died. I have maxed MERITS (and skill) and was using RO/FL atmas. successful solo on Thf/Dnc very tough fight no steps had tp already tp to 300% took me about 10 mins to fight this NM and at ther end it droped 2 ferine seals :legs sweeeeet exactly what i went there for so it is possible but very tough like i said.. :-) Killablaze from carbuncle server